Am I Weak, Gajeel?
by CandyFlavoredDestruction
Summary: After Natsu calls Lucy weak, she left to train with her unlikely companions, Gajeel and Laxus. While training they come across a portal to the dragon realm. To top the cake, Lucy is the dragon queen. They come back 2 years later and stronger than before. What happens when a certain shadow slayer sets his eyes on our favorite celestial mage? RoLu with hints of GaLu and Lalu.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Am I Weak, Gajeel?

**PLEASE READ: Hey minna! This is a GaLu, LaLu, or RoLu story. There will be MAJOR GaLu moments. I'm honestly hoping it's GaLu. So please vote for the pairing you like in a review. Uploads might be a little slow since I do not own a computer and I have to use my Nana's. If you vote LaLu please give me some ideas! Also one lucky reviewer will get to be in my story so please tell me what you look like, your magic, and who want to be with. And Laxus is Erza's age! My email is kibasgal190 if you have any questions or if you want you could vote there. I am thirteen so I do not have the best grammar. It is called **_**fan**_**fiction so I do not own FT. Oh yeah can someone tell me what a BETA is? ~Arashi-chan**

**Chapter 1**

I swirled my spoon around in my milkshake before sighing. Mira glanced at me worriedly from the corner of her eyes. I gave the take-over mage a small smile. It's been 5 months since the guild started celebrating the return of Lisanna. Most of the guild members even decided to sleep in the guild hall the whole time. Mira turned to me and sat down the spotless glass she was cleaning.

"Lucy, why don't you take a job? Your rent must be coming up," she asked gently.

"I already have 6 months of rent paid and all of the jobs need to be done in teams or are requesting a certain mage."

"When some new jobs come in I'll let you be the first one to see them." I beamed when Mira told me this, causing said mage to laugh. An arm found its way over my shoulders.

"Why don't we go on a job together?"

I shoved the arm off and turned to greet my newly found best friend. "Gajeel! You're back! "

"Gihi,"

The only people who talked to me when everyone was ignoring me was Mira, Master, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and the exceeds. Happy usually comes with me on jobs because Natsu doesn't pay attention to him anymore. Surprisingly I've developed a strange partner/friend relationship with the iron and lightning dragon slayers. I either go on missions with one or both of them.

"So do ya, Bunny Girl?" I nodded energetically, ignoring his nickname for me.

"You can pick the job this time Gajeel!" The black haired slayer's red eyes dance with amusement at my happiness.

I frowned and tugged at his long hair before he left.

**Mira POV**

Omigoshomigosh! Black haired brown eyed babies and blonde haired and red eyed babies! But now that I think about it Laxus and Lucy would be cute together also. Blonde haired babies using lightning and summoning spirits! I'm going to die!

**Normal POV**

I stared at Mira weirdly as she fainted with a nosebleed. I shook my head and glanced around. No one even noticed the fiasco. My gaze landed on the table that Team Natsu was at. Natsu had his arm slung over Lisanna's shoulders, Erza was eating strawberry cake while smiling, and Gray was stripping. Everything was normal except Lisanna was there instead of me. My heart clenched sadly as I turned on my heel.

"I'm going home Mira." Mira, who had just woken and was cleaning her nose, grinned at me.

"Goodbye Lu-chan."

On my way out I was quickly intercepted by Gajeel.

"We're going to guard some stupid stone in Sakura Town. **(I made that up)** We are leaving tomorrow at _9:00_, 'kay Bunny Girl?" he questioned with a smirk.

"That's fine, Gajeel." I ran around him and opened the guild doors.

"Lightning Rod is going to be back tomorrow and is coming with us!" he yelled after me. I turned around and smiled before disappearing behind the doors.

I stretched and smiled as I quietly basked in sunlight. I got up and looked at my clock. _7:02. _I grabbed my pink fluffy robe and stumbled into the bathroom. I sighed happily as the hot water ran down my body and loosened up some knots in my back. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo and lathered it in my hair. I quickly rinsed it out and washed my body with my vanilla body wash. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my hair up in a towel before putting on my robe. _8:15. _I grabbed a black cropped halter top and a black studded miniskirt. I put on some 2-inch black leather boots that ended mid-calf. I put on my usual brown belt and clipped my key on it. I quickly put my hair in my usual style with a pink ribbon.

I ran my hand over my keys, mentally counting each one. I sighed in relief when all of them were there. _8:52. _My eyes widened as I cursed. I sped out of the door and ran towards the guild. I pushed the guild doors open, panting and sweating. I ran my eyes over the guild, before seeing Gajeel and Laxus sitting at a table. As I made my way towards them I was stopped by Natsu.

"Hey Luce! Want to go on a mission with me?" I frowned slightly before giving my 1,000,000th sigh this week.

"Sorry Natsu. I'm already going on a mission with someone."

It was Natsu's turn to frown. "But who would want to go on a mission with you. I mean, everyone knows you can't hold your own in a fight." I stood there silently and if you listened closely you could hear the sound of my heart breaking.

Everyone was quiet, watching the display before them. And I was not going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I will take everything he threw at me.

"Gray, Erza, and I always have to save on almost every job we take. And you always get kidnapped for some reason or another. And in your battle against Flare and Minerva if you had been _stronger _we would have won," I knew what coming next, "You're nothing but _useless_ and _we-_"

"**Iron Dragons Sword!"**

"**Lightning Dragons Roar!"**

"**Water Slicer!"**

"**Evil Explosion!"**

"**Sky Dragons Roar!"**

Natsu flew across the room from the force of the attacks. Everyone blanched and backed away as the unconscious slayer hit the wall with a loud _thud_. Laxus stalked over to me, grabbed my shoulder, and lead me to Master's office. Mokorav** (?)** looked from his paperwork and smiled.

"Lucy what brings-"he scowled as he looked at my face, "Lucy my child, what is wrong."

Gajeel stepped forward with a murderous look on his face. "Salamander called her weak."

Master's face twisted into rage and before he could say something I butted in. "I want to leave Fairy Tail to train. I'll come back though,"

Gajeel and Laxus shared an uneasy look, "We'll go too."

Master sighed sadly, "Then there is no need to erase your marks then. Go ahead and train my dear just please come back,"

"Arigato Master,"

Gajeel, Laxus, and I walked out of the guild. We silently walked towards the Train Station. We got tickets to the town where my mansion was. Since it's abandoned and surrounded by a forest it was the perfect place to train. We sat down in our compartment. I looked up at Gajeel.

"Am I weak, Gajeel?"

**And that was the first chapter of 'Am I Weak, Gajeel?' It was fun to write this. I will not update until I get 3 reviews. Friendly criticism is welcome but pyros and their flames can leave. ~Arashi-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sabers and Slayers

**Word Count: 1,243**

**I'm sooooo sooooorrryyy! Pwease forgive me? I haven't updated in **_**forever. **_**I understand if you're upset with me…. But who cares?! I gave you a chapter, so enjoy it!**

**GaLu-12**

**RoLu-13**

**LaLu-4**

**Ohhhh RoLu in the lead! My email was spammed with comments. I'm starting to get into RoLu and LaLu a lot, but I still love GaLu. I kinda feel like I don't include Laxus a lot _*. Congrats to Lottie-Blue! **

**Chapter 2**

Gajeel looked down on me and I could see the panic settle in his eyes. "N-no Bunny Girl…. You're not."

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes. "Then why would he say that?"

This time it was Laxus who answered.

"Because he's an idiot who doesn't know what he's talking about." He deadpanned. "You're an amazing mage and probably the strongest Celestial mage to ever live. You have heart and guts. You stood up against that Saber brat and you would've won against Flare if Ivan didn't cheat."

I was shocked. Who knew Laxus was such a softie? I let out a small giggle as the train started moving. Gajeel immediately went green and feel on to my lap. I smiled gently and played with his hair, amazed at how soft it was. I glanced up Laxus. He staring out the window looking bored, but I could see the green tint on his face. I shook my head and leaned back, letting sleep wash over me.

I woke up and nudged Gajeel awake. We were at Sora Station **(I don't know where her mansion is)**. He sat up and stretched, almost hitting me in the process. I whipped of the accumulation of saliva on my lap and jogged out of the compartment, followed by the sore slayers. We walked towards my families' house in silence. Gajeel and Laxus were looking around, having never been here before. I gave a small smile as we entered the servants' barracks.

"This is one fancy town." Laxus muttered.

I giggled before bursting out laughing. Gajeel and Laxus were staring at me like I escaped from the looney bin. I whipped tears away from my eyes.

"T-this isn't a t-town it's the servants' barracks." I coughed out.

"Servants' barracks?" Gajeel questioned, looking at Laxus.

I nodded. "We're going to Heartfilia Mansion. We've been walking on Heartfilia grounds for the last 30 minutes."

Their eyes widened. Laxus whistled and Gajeel raised an eyebrow. We entered the garden and I started running. I gave a sigh of relief as we appeared in front of the doors. I pushed the doors open and turned to Gajeel and Laxus. I grinned.

"Welcome to my not so humble abode." They looked around and started walking around.

"I'll call Virgo to get our clothes since we didn't grab them." I shrugged.

"Sounds like a good idea." Laxus agreed.

"Open: Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Punishment, Hime?" Virgo bowed, her blue eyes stared at me.

I gave a sigh, "No punishment, Virgo. Can you please get all of our stuff and move it to our rooms?"

"Yes, Hime." I watched as she disappeared into a golden light.

"Well," I turned my heel and smiled at the two slayers. "I'll show you to your rooms!"

I sat down on my old bed and ran a hand over the covers. I fell back and stared at the ceiling. My life was great until Natsu said all of those things…. I really don't _want_ to hate him, but he's honestly leaving me no choice. I huffed and rolled on my side. I gave a startled 'eep' as Loke materialized in front of me.

"Princess," he stared at me sadly.

"Don't pity me." I buried my face in my pillow.

"I understand why you are upset, but why leave Fairy Tail?"

"I needed a break." I mumbled. "Everyone was ignoring me and there was no jobs coming in."

Loke frowned. "If you say so….. It's getting late. You should get some sleep."

I lightly glared at him, feeling like a child being put to bed. "I slept on the train,"

He gave me a no nonsense look. "Lucy."

"Yes sir." I retorted dryly.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." Loke's gaze softened as he disappeared.

I sighed and gave into sleep. All that night I dreamt of Natsu's words and of new beginnings.

I was quick to awaken. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I gave a half-hearted smile when I saw my bags at the foot of the bed. I changed into a skin tight lavender shirt and a white mini skirt. I slipped on my usual boots and belt while grabbing my keys. I waltzed into the main area and saw a pile of food and bolts on the dining room table. _Thanks Virgo_. I carefully put some food on a plate and started eating. I heard heavy footsteps approach the table. I looked up and nodded to Gajeel. He grabbed the plate of bolts and began scarfing it down. I sweat dropped at his antics as Laxus sauntered in, snatching the rest of the food. As we ate in silence I was wondering what was going on in Fairy Tail. Did Natsu get in trouble? Was the guild partying? Did Erza and Gray miss me? I shook my head to clear the thoughts as we all finished the food.

I stood up as the plates disappeared and walked around the table to Gajeel's side. He proceeded to place his arm on my head, much to my displeasure and Laxus' amusement. I scowled and jogged to the front doors. I pushed them open and stalked out.

"Sooooo, what's the plan, Laxus?" I asked.

"We should find a place to train." Laxus shrugged.

"That sounds good." Gajeel nodded.

"We should look in the forest." I gestured to the woods next to the house. "There might be a good place there."

After everyone agreed, we started into the forest. We walked for a solid 10 minutes before the slayers stopped.

"What is it?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Blood," Gajeel growled.

"And a lot of it too." Laxus added.

"Blood? We should go help them," I was about to move forward, but Gajeel stopped me.

"Bunny Girl, we don't know what happened. It could be a trap for all we know."

I yanked my arm from his grasp. "I don't care. If someone's injured then I want to help them."

"Bun-" He stopped looking at me. "Fine."

I was short, but it was still approval. "Where's it coming from?"

Laxus tilted his head to the right. "That way."

Gajeel picked me up and sprinted at neck breaking speeds towards the direction while Laxus turned into lightning. When we got there the sight made my want to throw up. In a clearing were 3 lifeless bodies. All of them were bloody. As I moved closer I could make out a female. She had black hair with a blue ombre and was wearing a tattered black hoodie and black jeans. When I moved on to the other two I felt horror knot my stomach. I would recognize them anywhere.

"Laxus, Gajeel? It's Sting and Rogue…"

**Dun dun dun! What with happen next? The only reason I didn't post this is because of my wifi was being a little brat.** **I do not own Fairy Tail! I have a comment challenge… What is your greatest fear and why?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: More Sabers and Answers

**Hello, minna... I'M SO SO SORRY! I'm just really busy right now, but here is the next chapter. Voting ends on the fourth chapter!**

**RoLu- 24**

**GaLu- 20**

**LaLu- 14**

**They're is some RoLu and GaLu fluff in this chapter ^-^**

** ~Arashi-chan**

**Chapter 1**

"What?" Laxus' voice was eerily calm. "Are you sure?"

My own voice shook as I tried to answer his question, still not believing it myself. "I'm positive... But why are they so beat up? Who is strong enough to do this?"

"Oi! There is another one over here!" I felt my head snap up at Gajeel's yell and saw him leaning over something, his trademark scowl deepened.

"Can you tell who it is?" I chimed.

"Yeah." He grunted. "And I'm not too happy about it"

"Well then, who is it?" I gave a frown, my head cocking to the side. Why was Gajeel so upset?

"It's Minerva..."

I froze as the name drifted towards me, echoing around the forest. Glimpses of the Navel Battle clouded my head. I gritted my teeth and stood up from my crouched position beside Rogue. I trudge over to Gajeel with a sour, hesitant look marring my features. Once I got there, I immediately wanted to leave. It looked like someone tried to gut her, but instead decided to try to rip her arms off. I swallowed bile and turned away.

"We- we need to get them to the house." I shifted uncomfortably and coughed.

"Lucy, they're Sabers..." Laxus scowled at me and gave me a disbelieving stare. I shook my head and struggled to speak.

"They're not dark mages Laxus. We can't just leave them here to die!" I somehow found the ability to be mad at the lightning mage.

I swallowed down my disgust and glared at Laxus. They were mages like us. Sure we don't get along at all, but still. I bit the inside of my cheek in frustration. Why couldn't Laxus understand that?!

"Bunny Girl, think about this-" I turned on Gajeel, eyes blazing.

"_I have_!" I snapped. "I don't care if she tortured me! They all are fellow mages and I'd be dammed if I let them die!"

My outburst seemed to have won the slayers over as they shared an uncertain look. It wasn't long before Gajeel gave in.

"Fine." Gajeel muttered.

I let my hardened gaze soften as I gently hugged the iron slayer. "Thanks, Gajeel-kun,"

I glanced up and saw a red hue dusting his cheeks. "Y-yeah whatever, Bunny. I'll get the two idiots."

"I'll get the chicks." Laxus shrugged.

I gave them a grin, happy about them helping our former rivals. "I'll get them clothes,"

**12345678987654321**

After we got to our temporary home, Laxus and Gajeel put the injured Sabers in an empty room. I called Virgo to get them clothes and medical supplies. As I fixed them up I couldn't help, but be curious about the mystery girl. I never saw her at the GMG. But she has to be a Saber, right? I chewed my lip in thought while I stitched up one of Sting's wounds. I had already fixed up Minerva and the girl since they were the most injured. I gave a relieved grin when I finished up with Sting.

I quickly moved to Rogue. I gently opened his tattered shirt and started stitching and bandaging him. As I worked I couldn't help, but notice how peaceful he looked. He looks cute when he sleeps... Wait, what am I thinking?! I willed away the blush covering my face. Why did I think that? I heard Rogue move and I looked down into crimson eyes.

"You're awake!" I chirped.

"What am I doing here, Fairy?"

I blinked before correcting him. "Former fairy. We found you in the woods. Speaking of which, why were you so injured?"

I saw surprise flash across his face before it morphed back into his usual emotionless façade. Rogue grunted and hauled himself up to a sitting position. He stare at me for a moment before answering.

"We were attacked." I twitched.

"I guessed that already, but _who _attacked you?"

"Jiemma..." Rogue looked anywhere but me.

"He did?! But he's your guild master!" I gasped.

His gaze was downcast as spoke. "Sabertooth isn't like Fairy Tail."

"I know that... Ne, Rogue? Can I ask you a question?" I looked up at him.

"As long as I can ask you some." I nodded.

"Why did he attack you?"

"Sting, Minerva and I were failing missions for awhile. He was upset and was beating us up. Mizu tried to vouch for us and was beaten too. He kicked us out of the guild..."

I sat there, mind reeling with the newly acquired information. Mizu must be the girl. I gave Rogue a small smile. "What do you want to ask?"

I was cross legged as I answered his questions. Why was I here? To train. Why did I help them? They were fellow mages. Rogue seemed a little shocked at that one. What did I mean by we? I was here with Laxus and Gajeel. He seemed a bit _to_ excited for that one. I gave a soft sigh. What did I get myself into?


	4. Chapter 4: Of Minerva and Dragons

Chapter 4

**Hello, Minna-san! I'm back! So the voting has ended and the results are….**

**RoLu- 27**

**GaLu- 26**

**LaLu- 16 **

**So the pairing is RoLu! But since it was so close, I decided to do a spin-off that I'll start writing soon, where the pairing is GaLu. But I beg of you to continue reading this one.**

**~Arashi-Chan**

**Chapter 4**

I find it absolutely _wonderful _that no matter where I am, the sun always finds a way to glare down on me. I gave a groan and rolled over. I burried my head into my pillow, sighing. My senses were soon assaulted by the smell of food. I heard my stomach rumble and begrudgingly stood up. Stretching, I slipped on a pair of navy blue leggings, a gold sleeveless tight top, and a pair of black combat boots. I clipped my keys on my belt and threw my hair into a messy bun. I jogged into the kitchen and gave Virgo a smile.

"Virgo, you really didn't need to do this…" But none the less the food looked like the greatest thing on earthland.

"Is it not to your liking?" She cocked her head to the side, blue eyes calculating my expression. "Punishment, Hime?"

"No Virgo." I let out an exasperated sigh. Why did she insist on me punishing her?

"Princess, I left some food on the counter for everyone else as it still is early. I'll take my leave now." I nodded as she disappeared into a golden light.

I walk to the counter and examined the others' food. It was packed into bento boxes. I shrugged and sat at the table, scarfing my own food down. Once I was done, I grabbed the Sabers food and carried them to their room. I froze when I saw Minerva awake.

"H-hello Minerva-san…" I stuttered.

"Blondie." She turned away from me. Minerva toke a deep breathe and turned back towards me.

"I'm sorry. I was only following orders from my dad during the Naval Battle. I apologize for hurting you like that."

I was shocked. She was taking orders? I shook my head and set the food on the foot of Stings bed. I sat down next to Minerva and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I know how it feels to have a overbearing father. And I never really blamed _you _for hurting me, I blamed Sabertooth." I gently nudged her with my shoulder.

Minerva looked up at me and muttered, "Thanks Blondie,"

I laughed and waved my hands. "I already have someone calling me Blondie. It's just Lucy or Lu."

"Well okay then, Lu," She smirked and nudged me back.

I laughed and picked up her food, placing it in her hands. "Here. Eat up!"

Minerva quirked an eyebrow and glanced at Sting. "I'm surprised the smell of food hasn't woke him up yet."

"It seems that every slayer has an obsession with food." I shook my head, quietly giggling.

"It seems so," Minerva nodded.

"Did someone say food?" Sting sat up, his voice laced with grogginess. He looked up and gave a crooked grin. "Well, hello Blondie~"

I groaned before Minerva butted in. "Sting, leave the girl alone."

Sting put his hands up defensively and leaned back. I snatched his food and threw it at him. Resisting a shudder at Sting inhaling the food, I turned back to Minerva. _Dammed Dragon Slayers._ I rolled my eyes and grumbled under my breath. I heard movement coming from Mizu's bed. She was sitting up and blinking owlishly at me.

"You're Lucy-san correct? Rogue told us what happened." Mizu had a small smile on her face as she nodded towards my politely.

"Yes I am Lucy Heartfillia." I beamed at her. "And its just Lucy!"

"Ah okay Lucy-chan. I'm Mizu Tenshi. I'm the water Dragon Slayer," I felt my smile grow as I shook her hand.

"I brought you some food if you want any." She took the box from my outstretched hand with a grateful smile.

"You're a life saver, Lucy-chan." She gave a little moan as she ate the food. At least she had more manners than Sting.

I giggled and looked at Rogue. He was sitting up and looking at me with an unidentified expression. I sent him a smile before turning to talk to Minerva.

**Rogues POV (You weren't expecting that were you?)**

She was strange. I couldn't tell if she wanted something or was just trying to actually help us. She was beautiful, no one can deny that. In some ways, she reminds me of Skiadrum. I don't know how I feel about that… But she is interesting…

**Normal POV**

"Well," I stood up and stretched. "I'm going to head to the kitchen. It might do you some good if you get up. So you can come with me."

I heard a couple of 'yeahs' and 'whatevers'. I opened the door and lead them to the hallway. Minerva and Mizu soon feel into step with my while Mizu struck up a conversation about something random. As Mizu made a wild gesture, I burst out laughing. We neared the kitchen when I heard quiet talking. From Rogue's twitch Gajeel and Laxus must be up. They were huddled together and muttering to each other. Laxus glanced up and blinked seeing all of them awake. Seeing that his fellow Dragon Slayer was no longer paying attention to him, Gajeel followed Laxus' gaze and was about to say something, but I interrupted him.

"Gajeel. Behave." I gave him a glare that would have sent Erza running for the hills.

With some sick satisfaction, I smirked as he leaned back, grumbling under his breath. I sat down near Laxus with the ex-Sabers following. Minerva and I quietly talked about random things, Mizu and Sting were bickering, Rogue was silent, just looking around, and Gajeel and Laxus were scowling.

Mizu apparently won the fight as she turned towards me and asked, "What were you doing before you found us?"

"Hmmm. We were actually looking for a good place to train." I shrugged.

"Well, we could go look for one now with you." Minerva offered. "We do owe you for saving us back there…"

I smiled, nodding. "Sounds like a good idea." I turned to Laxus. "What about you?"

Laxus only grunted. "Whatever, Blondie."

"So," My grinned widened. "we're going land hunting!"

**12345678987654321**

After a bit of walking aimlessly around the forest, we came across a clearing. It was bare except for A strange arch that was made out of pure white marble. The arch was surrounded by wild flowers. The air around us seemed to be humming with magic. While I was captivated by the clearings beauty, Gajeel looked around, eyes glinting as if he caught sent of a dark mage.

"What is it, Gajeel?" I looked up at him, head swimming in confusion and dazed from the magic.

"This is unnatural. Nothing like this should be filled with so much magic."

I took a step towards the arch. I set my hand on the air in the arch and was surprised to feel a invisible barrier. My hand seemed to made a reaction as the barrier became visible, swirling with gold, light blue, and white. I gave a startled 'epp' as my hand was being sucked in. I heard them calling my name as I was fully sucked into the arch.

**12345678987654321**

"My head," I moaned, gingerly raining a hand to the back of my head.

I looked up and gasped. Around me was vibrant green grass the swayed at any gust of wind. The sky was a clear blue, but you could faintly see the stars and moon. I saw things flying in the air, but my vision was blurred so I couldn't make anything out. I heard thumping coming from behind me. I twisted around to see everyone had gone through the portal. I turned back around and let out another gasp.

In front of me was a dragon. It had a black scales with some yellow mixed in. Its eyes were a deep blue and I swear I could see stars in them. I heard the Slayers take in a deep breath.

"Lucy Heartfillia, Gajeel son of Metalicana, Mizu daughter of Ayra, Sting son of Weisslogia, Rogue son of Skiadrum. It's a pleasure to meet you all in person," The dragon's voice sounded like wind chimes and was alluring.

"I am Celestria. The Celestial Dragon." I managed to stifle my gasp as I covered my mouth.

"W-with all due respect, Celestria." I sputtered in shock. "I understand why you know them, but how do you know me?"

"Lucy, your mother, Layla Heartfillia, was the Queen of Dragons."

I sat there in shock, mind reeling to grasp any rational thought. My mother was Queen of Dragons? That can't be true. What would that make me? The Princess? I gulped and stood up shakily. I don't understand.

As I was about to voice my thoughts, but Gajeel beat me to it. "Bunny Girl- a princess?"

Celestria let out a laugh at all of our shocked faces. "Yes. That is if she accepts it."

All gazes turned towards me as I answered. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Well then," She let out a snort of amusement. "every on here can learn _2 _elements of Slayer magic. The current Slayers can learn 1 type while the rest learn 2. Lucy, you well learn all of them. To the rest of you, choose wisely."

I let out a squeal. I get to learn every element?! It only took a moment for everyone to figure out what they want.

"I want to learn Fire Slayer magic." Gajeel started off.

"Water." Laxus.

"Iron and Water." Minerva.

"Light." Mizu.

"Fire." Sting.

"Poison." Rogue.

"Well," She paused, eyes twinkling. "Let the training commence!"

**I don't know why, but I picture Minerva to act like Erza :P And Gajeel didn't ask about Metalicana because he was in shock. :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Of Training and Change

Chapter 5

**TWO IN ONE DAY BEOTCHESSSSS ! And I decided to start replying to my reviews. ^_^**

**FairyTail555: Thanks! Reviews like this make me happy!**

**Amethystfairy1: Ohhhhh sorry :P Lucy's POV will be called the Normal POV. Sorry about the confusion. Thanks for your review!**

**Kimboslice98: Futuristic lover~ Haha thanks^~^ You make me happy**

**Doom Marine 54: I have nothing other than you're an idiot. It doesn't matter if Natsu wouldn't do that. This is fan fiction. And if you think this storie's retarded then don't bother to review about it.**

**Lottie-Blue: IM SOWWY! Buttt I am making a spin-off with GaLu so don't worry :3**

**THANK ALL OF YOU FOR 130 FAVORITES AND OVER 5,500 READS!**

**Chapter 5**

**Month 1: Celestial Dragon Slayer Training**

"Are you ready to start?I have to warn you though. This training is not to be taken lightly." Celestria warned, tail swishing back and forth.

"I am. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." I nodded, feeling anticipation and bravery swirl up in my chest.

A smile graced the dragons face as she sank down to a crouch. "Dodge."

I begin panicking. "WAIT WHAT?"

**Month 3: Sky Dragon Slayer Training**

"Welcome, Lucy." Grandeeney's voice was soft, but rang out through her clearing of herbs.

"Grandeeney, it's a pleasure to meet you. Wendy has told me a lot about you." I bowed receptively.

"Good things I hope," She joked before straightening. "Now Sky magic is support magic so you have to…"

**Month 4: Sand Dragon Slayer **

"Hello Lucy," A male dragon with tan scales and chocolate brown eyes stood before me. "I am Sabaku, the Sand Dragon."

"It's nice to meet you!" I chirped.

"Now, the hardest part about Sand Slayer magic is being able to eat sand."

**Month 5: Lightning Dragon Slayer **

"Lucy," A female dragon with electric yellow scales and gold eyes addressed me. "I am Elxtra."

"Hello." I mumbled weakly under the dragons penetrating.

"First off, with Lightning magic, you can't hesitate when you're attacking. Hesitating only gets you fried."

**Month 7: Water Dragon Slayer Magic**

"Hiya Lucy~" Chirped an energetic female dragon with dark blue scales and light blue eyes. "I'm Ayra! Mizu's mom!"

I sweat dropped. This was Mizu's dragon? "Hi…"

"Well, Water magic involves being graceful. So, lets work on that first!"

**Month 8: Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic**

"I thought Rogue said he killed you…" I trailed off, looking up at the all black dragon.

"He did? He always had a habit of exaggerating everything." Skiadrum's eyes were narrowed as he spoke.

"Well,' he turned his gaze on me. "A major part of Shadow magic is stealth."

**Month 10: Light Dragon Slayer Magic**

"Sting said he killed you." I deadpanned.

"Sting was always a brat anyways." Weisslogia muttered darkly.

"Before was start a rant about Sting, lets begin training."

**Month 12: Storm Dragon Slayer Magic**

"Hello Lucy. I'm Storia the Storm Dragon." She had light and dark blue scales and yellow eyes.

"Hi Storia."

"Since you already know Lightning and Water Slaying magic this should be easy. Storm magic is just a mix of those two elements."

**Month 13: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic**

"I'm Winter." A male dragon with pure white scales and ice blues eyes seemed to size me up for a moment.

"At least you're promising."

**Month 14: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic **

"Natsu is an idiot." I muttered.

"I apologize for anything he did." Igneel sighed.

"Let's begin."

**Month 15: Nature Dragon Slayer Magic**

"I'm Fauna. Let's begin."

"Okay then,"

**Month 17: Iron Dragon Slayer Magic**

"Gajeel missed you, you know,"

"He is a softie isn't he?" Metalicana snorted.

"Let's begin then, _Princess_."

**Month 19: Poison Dragon Slayer Magic**

"I'm Toxicana. Learning Poison magic is no easy task." A male with purplish red scales and violet eyes warned.

"I'm up for learning it." I smirked.

"Courage. I like it. Lets begin."

**Month 21: Dragon Slaying Magic Training Ends**

"So," I announced. "When are we leaving?"

I had definitely changed over the past 2 years. I blonde hair had grown to my waist and I usually have the top half of it pulled into a lose ponytail at the back of my head **(Like Erza Knightwalker before she cut it).** My attire mostly consisted of a gold halter top that stopped right below my chest, black shorts that stopped at my upper-thighs, fishnet leggings, black leather boots, and a black cloak lined with gold. Everyone else in our strange group looks didn't change, but the people in it did. Minerva and Laxus confessed their love, much to everyone's shock and Sting and Mizu were hopelessly crushing on each other.

"Now." Mizu got up from her chair and stretched.

Everyone else gathered at the portal and I turned around, smirking. "Fairy Tail won't know what hit them."

**There's a little filter for you guys :3 Yes Minerva and Laxus are couple. Weren't expecting that were ya?**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Fairy Tail and Houses

**Hello Minna! Its great to see everyone again... wait a sec *faints* OVER 160 FAVS, 200 FOLLOWS, AND 1OO REVIEWS?! Guys... I really don't deserve this. Whelp, lets answer some reviews!**

**Lottie-Blue: Thanks for your reviews!**

**wuvpancakes: First of all... I LOVE THAT NAME *Squeals* And honestly I cant wait either xP**

**XxLucyHeartLoverxX: Not Miami sadly. Butttt I am moving close to there :3**

**Zivyx: Agreed**

**Under Celestial Stars: Lol and its fine. I get like that too xP**

**And thank you Dark Claw1193 for starting the chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

We just stepped out of the portal and saw the guild Fairy Tail.  
>"Ready?" I smirked.<br>"Always." Minerva smiled. Everyone else nodded.  
>"Let's enter Salamander's way." I said and we kicked the door open. All eyes turned on us.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Makarov POV<strong>

Fairy Tail changed. We were talking like normal. But nothing was normal anymore. When Lucy left everything fell apart. Cana wasn't drinking. Reedus wasn't painting. Erza wasn't eating cake. Mira wasn't smiling. Levy stopped reading. Nobody was doing the same thing anymore. Natsu wasn't even picking fights! I haven't been getting damage reports either. The only one who was cheerful was Lisanna. She keeps smiling. I have a feeling she wanted this all along. Suddenly the door flew off their hinges and I saw 3 face I never thought I'll see again.

"Gajeel! Laxus! Lily!" Everyone shouted.

"What are Tigers doing here?!" They yelled when they realized Minerva, Mizu, Sting, and Rogue.

Minerva was holding Laxus's hand. I'll be expecting grandchildren soon! I thought really excited. Mizu and Sting were holding hands, they were probably dating. All that was left was the Shadow Dragon Slayer, a hooded figure, and 6 exceeds. One was on the hooded figure, she had light purple fur. If you looked closely you would see a darker tuft of hair on her forehead and wide amber eyes. Two I recognized as the Twin Dragon Slayers' exceed, Frosh and Lector. Another one had golden fur and golden gray eyes, it was sitting on Laxus's head. Another one was standing beside Minerva and this one had deep red fur and a scar over her right eye. Then there was a light blue fur one flying next to Mizu. The last one was Pantherlily.

"We are simply here because we owe our life to her." Sting said pointing to the hooded girl.

"Wait. When did you get the cloak?!" Sting asked.

"When we arrived." The girl said simply. That voice sounded familiar.

"Why don't you take off your hood?" I asked.

"Why not?" The person shrugged and threw her cloak away.

"Lucy?!" Everybody screamed.

"STOP SCREAMING! OUR EARS ARE SENSITIVE!" Laxus, Gajeel, Minerva, Mizu, Sting, Rogue, and Lucy screamed.

"Sorry. Wait what do you mean sensitive ears? Only dragon slayers have sensitive ears." Gray said.

"We are dragon slayers. Gajeel is the iron and fire dragon slayer. Laxus is lightning and water. Minerva is iron and water. Mizu is water and light. Sting is fire and light. Rogue is poison and shadow. I'm Celestial, Sky, sand, lightning, water, shadow, light, storm, ice, fire, nature, iron and poison." Lucy said.

"If you have fire dragon slaying you must have me Igneel! Where is he?!" Natsu shouted.

"And Grandine." Wendy said.

"SENSITIVE EARS!" They screamed again.

"And we can't tell you. At least not yet. Anyways. We're here to join. Minerva, Sting, Rogue, and Mizu got kicked out so they will join with us!" Lucy said.

"Alright," I hopped off of the balcony. "Where do you want your guild marks?"

"Actually, Master, I would like to change the color of mine." Lucy piped up.

"To what my dear?"

"Can... can you change it to black?" She seemed uncomfortable and shifted nervously as if she was hiding something.

"Of course." I placed my hand over her guild mark and made the magic inside the mark shift.

When I was done, Lucy's guild mark was a raven color. She was smiling happily as one of the unknown exceeds flew around her. She turned around and walked to a empty space in the guild.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy POV<strong>

"Lucy-chan," my exceed, Cherry, spoke. "You changed your guild mark to match the color of Rogue's hair and shadows didn't you?"

I blushed and started sputtering. Cher just smirked knowingly and flew to go play with Frosh and Lector. Sitting down, I frowned. Why did I change my mark to black? Taking a look at it, it did remind me of Rogue's hair. I never really thought of Rogue as anything more than a best friend, hell maybe a long lost sibling. But now that I actually thought about it. I was interrupted from my musings as I heard Minerva and Mizu called my name.

"Hmm?" I watched as Mizu's exceed, Snow, and Minerva's, Redd, flew around them.

"Do you wanna looking for a house? Or should we build one?" Mizu muttered absentmindedly.

"Build one." Minerva deadpanned.

"That sounds good," Laxus butted in, his exceed, Garry, flying behind him.

"Okay then. Let's find a good place to build.

* * *

><p>It was almost dark when we finished building. The house was fully furnished with 7 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, and a living room and kitchen. We built our house on a flat area next to a small lakeriver. It was far enough away from civilization where if we trained, we wouldn't destroy any buildings. I collapsed on my bed and sighed. Cher landed on an extra pillow and snuggled in to it. We were both worn out from the eventful day. I scratched her ears and smiled tiredly at her. I turned off the light and was consumed by sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Rogue's Feelings

**Arashi: Hello minna-san~**

**Sting: Arashi... Stop being annoying. No one likes your story anyways. After all I'm not the main character.**

**Arashi: You're right... *Goes into emo corner***

**Lucy: LUCY KICK! Don't be mean to Arashi-chan!**

**Rogue: You're an idiot, Sting *sighs***

**Sting: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!**

**Arashi: Leave Rogue-kun alone! By the way I have a Kik now. My name on there is Arashi Sakura, but my username is NotThatStupid. So if anyone wants to chat with me they can!**

**Also I felt like I should to a little filter of Rogues feelings, so here it is! AND I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! IF I DID LUCY WOULD KICK NATSUS ASS AND MATE WITH GAJEEL AND ROGUE. If Im honest GaLuRo is meh OTP 3**

**Rogue's Feelings**

"Walking into my new room, I sighed. Collapsing on my bed, I laid in semi-darkness. Darkness. I haven't been in complete darkness since I met Lucy at the magic games. Standing up, I stalked to a mirror on the other side of the room. Looking at my new guild mark, I admired the soft gold color. _It was the same shade as Lucy's hair_. Smirking slightly at the new realization, I thought about the new Dragon Queen. I was no idiot, when I first saw her, I knew right away she was my mate. Falling back on bed, I closed my eyes and remembered our encounters

**12345678987654321**

_At the beginning of the Magic Games:_

_"Still wanna fight?" I sighed silently as Sting planted his foot on one of the guys head._

_"Man, these guys are a joke!" Lector yelled, looking at my idiot of a partner with admiration in his eyes. I wanted to smile as Fro poked one of them with a stick, but refrained._

_"Fro thinks so too." Fro chimed in._

_"What's going on here?" i turned as I saw Natsu Dragoneel crawl through the crowd._

_"You're..." Sting muttered in surprise._

_"Natsu Dragoneel." I finished._

_"Who are you guys?" I nearly winced at his idiocy._

_"Whoa. You never heard Sabertooths' Twin Dragons, Sting and Rogue?!"_

_"They're a cornerstone of Fiore's strongest guild!"_

_"Then these guys are from..."_

_I turned when I heard a voice speak from behind me. My eyes widened slightly in disbelief when I immediately felt a pull to a blonde haired fairy. From looking at her, I remember she was Lucy Heartfilia. Breathing in, I smelt the scent of caramel and vanilla. I was even more shocked when my mouth began watering. Trying to avoid running over there and claiming her, I turned back towards Natsu-san._

_"Sabertooth, huh?" Natsu looked as if he was trying to gauge our ability, but was failing miserably._

_Sting began laughing as he stepped closer to the fire breather. "I guess the rumors about you joining the GMG were true!"_

_"You know me?" Natsu got up and walked to Lucy. I had to restrain myself from tearing him apart for standing too close to MY Lucy._

_I paused, blinking. My Lucy? Was she really my mate? A flare of warmness that washed over me when she looked towards me answered my question._

_"Acnologia..." Sting followed him and got close to his face. "You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon, right? What's the point of being a Dragon Slayer at all, then? I actually used to look up to you, ya know. And he looked up to Gajeel."_

_Don't you dare fucking drag me into this Sting. "I was just curious about him, being a Dragon Slayer myself." I answered monotonously._

_"You mean you're both Dragon Slayers?!" Ding ding ding. We have a winner._

_"We'd prefer that you call us true Dragon Slayers," You'd prefer it. "We could slay Acnologia if we wanted too." Dammit Sting._

_"That's easy for you to say when you've never actually seen Acnologia." Lucy muttered, glaring at Sting and I couldn't help but to silently agree with her._

_"Yeah!" The blue exceed piped up._

_"It doesn't matter if we've seen it or not. All that matters is that we're the better suited Dragon Slayers." Sting shrugged._

_"Allow me to explain," Lector said, waddling up to us, but I blanked out, opting to steal glances as my mate. I did this until I heard the pyro ask us a question._

_"Did you're dragons disappear in 777 too?"_

_"Well, in a matter of speaking..." I trailed off lowly._

_"I'll be frank. We personally eliminated the dragons that taught us our magic." Sting smirked._

_"You... killed your dragons?!" I definitely did not like the look of horror on her face._

_"Humans did that to dragons?" The exceed whimpered._

_"You killed your own parents?!" Good going Sting. You set off a bomb by lying about something stupid. Just pray that you didn't make my mate hate me..._

**12345678987654321**

_During the Naval Battle:_

_"Lucy!" I growled, shaking in anger as I watched Minerva beat up... no torture Lucy._

_I was standing on an empty balcony, choosing to watch my mate fight in peace. Minerva... I clenched my fist as Lucy was kicked in the head. I wanted to help her. To jump in and let Minerva taste my shadows. But that would bring up unwanted questions. I held back a snarl and punched the wall. Struggling to rein in my magic, I nearly cried in relief as the pumpkin stopped the event. When Minerva dropped Lucy, all I wanted to do was run down there and catch her, but Natsu and another Fairy caught her. I watched silently as she was brought into the infirmary. Turning, I went to go visited her. If she was awake I'd leave, if she wasn't then I would stay. As i walked in I noticed her sitting up, eyes half lidded and slightly glazed over her. She seemed like she was on a strong numbing medicine, I decided she was to drugged to remember the conversation. I sat down next to her bed. Lucy turned to me, cheeks dusted with red. Now that I thought about it she was almost acting as if she was drunk._

_"You're Rogue from Sabertooth aren't you? The one that smells nice?" She giggled began petting my hair._

_I was perfectly okay with dying right then and there..._

**12345678987654321**

_Back to present times:_

I covered my eyes with my arm as sunlight shine through the window. _Did i think about Lucy all night? _Cracking one eye open at the sound of my door opening, I stared at Lucy came in the room dressed in her usual attire. She gave me a sheepish grin and held up a mission request. I gave her a rare smile and told her to wait for me outside. _Lucy... I'll make you fall in love with me. I swear._


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Hello minna

im sorry to say this won't be continued. I've been out of the Fairy Tail fandom for awhile and I can't find the motivation to continue this. I'm putting this up for adoption so just PM me if you want to take over.

I will be doing Hetalia and Harry Potter stories if anyone is interested.

thank you for the support and feedback

Arashi-Chan


End file.
